The problems and annoyances of bed making are well known. These problems are particularly acute for children, older people and the handicapped. To properly place a standard fitted sheet on a mattress, at least one corner of the mattress usually must be lifted to stretch the corner of the fitted sheet over the corner of the mattress. Similarly, to properly place a flat top sheet or blanket on a mattress, the foot end of the mattress must be lifted to allow the sheet or blanket to be folded under the mattress. As a result of this need for lifting a heavy unwieldy mattress, the everyday task of bed making is beyond the capabilities of many people. These problems are aggrevated by variations in the size of both mattresses and bedding articles.
In addition to problems attendent to bed making, conventional bedding also suffers deficiencies in its ability to remain in place while the bed is in use. This is particularly true of flat top sheets and of blankets.
A variety of solutions have been tried to remedy these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,739 describes a top and bottom sheet sewn together to an elastic strip at one end with a second elastic strip sewn to the bottom sheet at the opposite end. U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,869 discloses a bed covering having a pocket formed at one end and elastic strips designed to fit around the head portion of the mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 2,639,444 describes a mattress cover having stretch sides and end panels. The mattress cover completely encases the mattress. Probably, to date, the most accepted solution to these problems is the standard fitted sheet.
As will be seen, none of these attempts solve all of the problems associated with bedding. For example, some lessen the problems with movement of the bedding while in use, but aggrevate the problems associated with bed making. The present invention solves these problems in a novel and unique manner.